


pwp

by thewriterpoe



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/pseuds/thewriterpoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the title suggests, this is just straight up sex stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	pwp

I

     "Professor, wait!" she called and by some miracle he actually stopped. If he hadn’t sent her to the Dean of Student’s office to fuck her, knowing full well that the Dean was on holiday, why did her send her then. "It's just...well...don't you want to touch it?"

     He flinched, tension gathering visibly around his shoulders.

     Emboldened by his remaining still, she continued. "Won't you touch it and see how wet I am for you?" As if to make the point, her fingers sop against her hole, the squelching sound filling the room. "You're the only one who can make me this wet. See, I'm dripping."

     He exhaled audibly, a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

     "Oh," she moaned breathily, getting caught up in her own ministrations. "Touch it. Please."

     He turned around and her breath hitched just from the look in his eye. There was predation behind those muddy browns that he was trying to conquer.

     "Oh fuck, Jinki. Are you just gonna let me cum like this?" she groaned, throwing her head back. She looked back at him but he still hadn't moved. "Is this what you want? To see me come undone just at the thought of you fucking me?"

     She was such a spectacle before him he didn't know where to look - her face scrunched up ecstasy or her finger dipping in and out of her wet hole. Her thighs started to tremble and she gave her clit several furious rubs before her body jerked twice, lurching forward then stilled, her hand clamped over her vulva as she rode out the orgasm in hitched breaths.

      _I’ve failed_ , she thought pressing the heels of her palms into her sockets. _Completely and utterly rejected_.

     Suddenly the air at her left ear was warm; "Don't you EVER let anyone else see you like this, except me," he growled, his hand fisting the back of her head, his erection pressing against her inner thigh. “And don’t call me by my name again.”

     

 

II

     He loved the contrast between his pale and her dark skin, as he watched his fingers push in and out of her. She was completely naked before him and when she threw her head back on to his shoulders he could see every movement her body made: the way her hip rushed to meet his fingers, the way her belly rolled with each hip thrust, the rise and fall of her chest glistening in sweat. Her breathing was erratic, punctuated by the sopping wet noises of her pussy. He stole the breath she was trying to catch by clamping in his lips over hers. She didn’t resist even though her lungs were starting to burn. Her hip thrusts started to slow; his queue to stop because she was close to coming.

     "Fuck you," she groaned frustrated. He was doing it on purpose. It would take too long to get her in the mood again if he let her cum and so he wanted to make this last a while. He only grinned as he sank his index and middle fingers down his mouth, grimacing a little. It was not his favorite taste but it was her taste and he could learn to get over the slight sourness.

     He gently pushed her off him as he got up to take off his clothes.

     He was infuriatingly slow with the disrobe, teasing her behind his long locks. She liked his hair long; said he looked like a girl. He should have been concerned that she was turned on by women but with the result being her chewing her bottom lip in an effort to not touch herself he couldn’t complain.

     She watched him with burning want as he ran his hands down his hard, naked body, her eyes widening when they fell on his thick dick. She looked away quickly but he saw the gulp. With eyes fixed on hers, he crawled towards her, licking his lips. Then he was licking her clit and her hips bucked when the tip of his tongue dips into her wet hole.

     "Fuck Jinki," she moaned. He looked up at her, smirk on his face and she almost chocked on the second moan. "You are so fucking hot right now."

     "Just right now?" his eye brow quirked up, the vibration of the sound in her vagina sending shivers up her spine.

     He was stroking himself as he was languidly licking her up.

     "Jinki, please, please..." she didn't even know what she’s begging for, her hands grabbing at him.

     He seemed to know. He pulled himself up towards her, grinding down on her in the process. He kissed her, chuckling at her grimace of her own taste.

     "I'm going to fuck you right now," he growled into her ear. She grabbed on to him in anticipation of the fierceness his voice promised. The first thrust was hard and he waited for the wince to leave her face before he continued; gently at first then harder.

     He pinned her down by the hips, fingers digging harshly into her skin. He's kept trying to leave bruises on her skin. She kept telling him that her skin is too dark to leave his mark. But still he tried.

 

 

III

     She looked at the bullet vibrator then she looked at him, almost disappointed. Was this her punishment? _Cumming? Pfft!_ She did that for fun. Still, his smile remained somewhat malevolent.

     "Just put it on," he said smugly, smirking when she went into the bathroom to insert the toy inside. It's not as though he hasn’t seen her in the most indecent positions he could think of yet it was still endearing when she got these random bouts of shyness.

     She came out of the bathroom doing a little jig. She didn’t get the point of the whole bravado; she's had tampons inside her. Her expression was cocky until she caught the small black device nestled in his palm - the remote. She buckled over at the sudden, intense vibrating inside her. _Bastard!_

     "Oh sorry," he chuckled. "Too strong?" He reduced the setting to its lowest number.  

     She pulled up straight, shaking off the remnants of waves sweeping her body. "Whatever," she answered his smug look.

     But it was not whatever. It was difficult concentrating on his lecture with the warm buildup of orgasm coiling in her pelvis. More than once she caught herself grinding into her seat in an attempt to satisfy her neglected clit. Then he would change the speed of the vibrator at random intervals catching her at inappropriate times. She had already cum twice that afternoon and her cotton panties were soaked to the point of discomfort. She was considering taking them off when he asked her a question. She hadn't heard the question and the whole class was looking at her expectantly.

      _Bastard!_ "Could you repeat the question?" she requested slowly in hopes of not giving away her state with her voice.

     He sighed; looking annoyed but repeated the question. She gave the correct answer, quirking her eyebrow defiantly at his pinched look. He continued the lecture but increased the speed, smirking at the quiet quiver of her lower lip.

     He kept his cool while she was slowly falling apart. He could tell she was about to have another orgasm from the increased heaving of her chest and even though she tried to hide her face with her hand, he saw her mouth pull in a grimace. He lowered the speed and relief washed over her face. She looked to show him gratitude but he was looking over the work of another student.

     "Sir?" she called his attention. He languidly turned towards her. "May I be excused?"

     He narrowed his eyes; he knew what she was thinking about doing and he couldn't have her touching herself in his absence.

     "No you may not," he replied. "Class is over in about two minutes. But you may read the last passage on page 63."

     She huffed audibly, her hands shaking slightly as she turned to the assigned page. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him stuff his hands in his pockets. She closed her eyes waiting to feel something but nothing came.

     "We're waiting," he taunted.

     She started reading, slowly at first then at her normal speed. Suddenly she stopped, gurgling her words, grabbing the edge of her desk. For the first time that day he almost lost his cool; his sneeze sounding awfully like a suppressed laugh. She was quiet for a long time, struggling to control her face as the pulse setting coursed powerful waves through her body. The bell rang and while the other students leaped towards freedom, she remained rooted in her seat. He was gathering his stuff, making as though he too was leaving.

     "Is something the matter, Ms. Lee? You've been acting very strangely during class." he asked from the door.

     "Fuck you!" she hissed through gritted teeth.

     "Excuse me?" 

     His innocent act only pissed her off more.

     When the coast was clear he stalked back into the room. "Careful now," he said dangerously. "You don't want me to leave you like this, now do you?"

     "Fuck you!" she repeated a little too loudly as another orgasm ripped through her. Her body went limp and she slumped onto her desk. The vibrator stopped.

     "You don't know how much I've enjoyed watching you struggle for control," he said lowly, his voice beside her.

     She grunted; no energy left for a retort. His hand touch her thigh and her legs naturally widened. "You only respond like this to me, right?"

     She opened her eyes because she thought she heard something of vulnerability in his voice. Her deep brown eyes met his met his. She opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out.

     He smiled a small, sad smile. "Here," he wrapped a hand around her arm. "Let me help you." The first attempt at getting her up failed when her knees buckled in. The second attempt had her pressed up against him as she steadied on her feet. She could feel his hard on against her stomach.

     "Wanna take care of that?" she breathed into his neck. She rocked forward against his erection when he seemed confused.

     "Oh!" he said. "But you're too sensitive," he protested weakly.

     She started running her palm up and down his length. She wanted to do more for him but she was just too spent, and he knew it. So he sat her back down on the chair and knelt in front of her. He spread her legs apart, looking apologetic when she winced a little from the action. She ran her fingers through his hair to let him know that it was okay.

     "God, that smell," he moaned taking in the warmth between her legs. He trailed his fingers up her thighs, loving how responsive she was to his touch. His fingers hooked on the elastic of her panties, tentatively tugging until she lifted her hips for him to slide the sopping wet material down to her feet. Her scent was even stronger now and he closed his eyes, breathing it in deeply. She started squirming in her seat because as kinky as they have been, they hadn't done this before - him just looking at her pussy.

     She heard the clicking of metal and her eyes flitted down from his intense facial expression to his hands unbuckling his belt. His hips rose as he slid his pants and boxers to his feet, sitting back down against his shins, cock in hand. Her body was already anticipating the intrusion: chest heaving, lips parting.

      "Shh!" he said, rubbing a comforting hand up and down her calf. "I'm only going to look at you while I..." It seemed to work because her breath was regulating again. "Good girl," he cooed and he started pumping his fists up and down his length.

      His eyes lowered from her face to her pussy which kind of bloomed open at the attention, clit peeking out through fat pussy lips. The room filled with the wet sound of his fisting, his heavy exhalations, and finally his moan when she carded her fingers through his hair, blunt nails scraping his scalp. She wondered if just looking was really doing something for him even though clearly it was. For her as well; familiar heat was pooling at her core.

      "Fuck me," she said breathily. "I want you inside me."

      His eyes trained on the milky substance trickling down her thighs; he shook his head.  "Grab my hair," he instructed, indicating that he was close. Her hands circled at the back of his head, grabbing a handful of baby soft hair and tugging hard. He muffled his moan on her thigh as the orgasm ripped though his body, and remained still for while after. When he started kissing the skin closest to his lips she knew he had come down from the high he was riding. Soothing his locks into place she asked him to remove the vibrator.

      A wicked grin formed perfectly on his lips as he pushed away from her, snatching up her underwear. "Who said I was done with you?" he teased pulling up his pants and buckling up his belt.

      "I think we've had enough of this game," she returned standing up carefully.

      He stepped back, pulling the remote from his pocket. "Beg and I'll consider ending it here."

      "Beg!" she cried, stepping forward. His hand with the remote went in the air, thumb hovering menacing over the on button.

      "Boy, you better don't," she warned.

      His smirk faltered and he sighed heavily. "And I was so in the mood for mercy," he said, grin returning as he pressed down heavily on the on button.

      She watched his back as he left the room, plotting her revenge. She could have just reached in and removed the damned thing herself but if she wanted his full compliance for what she had planned for him, she just had to play along.   

 

 

IV

     She was confused when he suggested cosplay; it wasn’t something he’d even hinted an interest in. Still she took the black leather outfit he handed her and headed off the bathroom to change.

      _Fuck_ , she thought as she examined her reflection in the mirror. The body suit was skin tight with a warrior style boning to keep everything in. Well, everything except her boobs; they were practically spilling over the sweetheart neck line. With her hair in a bun high on her head and her lips painted dark with red lipstick, she looked like she was ready to kill… or fuck.

     She took in a deep breath, grimacing at the tightness around her waist. and let it out long and slow. She liked this look. A lot. She growled at the woman in front of her then gasped at the hint of wetness clinging to her panties. That material was man-made and did not breathe so she could feel the spot growing.

     She stepped out of the bathroom looking more confident than she felt. He took in her appearance: the thigh high boots, the garter belt, the warrior style corset, the man-eater stare. _Fuck_ , he thought, swallowing down the mix of fear and lust lodged in his throat.

     He brought her to stand between his legs, while he sat on his bed, his hands roaming the expanse of her body, leaving goose pimples in the wake of his feather light touch.

     “So what now?” she asked, looking down at him, eyes hooded.

     “Anything you want,” was the reply and he grabbed her butt as he pressed his face in to her pelvis. Usually, his face would be on level with her belly but she was taller now with the boots and he could smell her scent.

     “Anything?” a deep chuckle rumbled in her throat.

     He looked up at her. He knew that laugh. He knew to be wary of that laugh. Her gaze met his, left eye brow quirking up, pressing him to answer.

     “Anything,” he answered, his voice falling to a whisper.

     She pushed him to lie back on the bed but she didn’t join him. Instead, she went through her purse and after rummaging through its contents, ass high in air for his viewing pleasure; she looked back at him with a triumphant smile. Her smile darkened when she saw him palming his dick, eyes trained on the small material being swallowed by her ass cheeks. She hated thongs, found them unbearable uncomfortable; but when he was good or she wanted to be bad, she’d let him peek the drawstring cutting across her hips knowing that the image would stay with him, frustrating him the whole day.

     “No touching,” she said sternly.

     He obeyed and turned his attention to the object in her hand. “What’s that?” he asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

     She straddled his hips, pushing him back to lie down. It was a tube of lipstick. He grimaced. It was bad enough that his soft features and shoulder length hair made him look like a girl, now she was putting lipstick on him.

     “You’re enjoying this too much,” he complained noting the twinkle in her eyes.

     “I had a friend in high school,” she said ignoring him. “She was the sexiest person I’d ever known even though you wouldn’t find her on any magazine list. For my sweet sixteen, she told me she’d give me the greatest gift one woman could give another. She put on this exact shade of lipstick and she kissed me here -” she pointed to her right breast. “Here -” she pointed to her left breast. “And here -”her hand slid down her bodice to finger her pussy. “And ever since then,” her index finger burrowed between those moist lips, “I get wet just from the sight of Plum Wine (lipstick shade).” She pulled her finger out, glistening with her juices and slid it between his painted lips. She exhaled audibly, eyes transfixed by her finger fucking his mouth. She replaced her fingers with her tongue, kissing him deeply as though trying to suck out all the breath in his lungs. When she pulled back, she too was breathless.

     “Anything I want, right?” she asked nuzzling against his cheek, loving the feel of his five o’clock shadow. Up until then she hadn’t decided what she wanted to do with him; to sit on his face or…

     “Yes,” he replied breathlessly.

     “Jinki?” She licked a wet trail to her ear where she sucked on the earlobe.

     “Hmm?” he hummed.

     “I want to fuck you.”

     He was confused so for clarification she added, “Like in the slash fiction I read.” She quickly kissed away the protest bubbling on his lips. “I promise to be gentle and, if it gets too uncomfortable say the word and I’ll stop.” She wanted to go back to nibbling his ear but that would have been exploiting a weak spot and she didn’t want to coerce him. So she waited for his answer, breath hot against his jaw line.

     Finally he said, “What’s the word?”

     She pressed her smile onto his neck. “Lollipop.”

     He groaned at how easily the word came to her, like she had been thinking about this for a while. He might have also groaned at the pressure of her pelvis grinding down on his dick as she kissed a hot trail down his neck to his collarbone; sucking and biting the skin there till florets of pink and red appeared.  She paused to pull his shirt over his head then dove to shower his chest with the same attention she gave his collarbone. She tarried there for a while, catching the soft buds of his nipples between her teeth, flicking her tongue over them until they became hard. She ran her hands up and down his thigh, massaging the tension building there. That tension only grew as her lips traveled down his abdomen to his happy trail that disappeared under the tight black jeans he liked to wear.

     She looked up at him. His eyes were nervous yet curious. Although this was not her first time between his legs, a sight he secretly relished, it was the first time like this.

     “Baby, relax!” she cooed. “I’m going to make you feel good.”

     She unbuckled the belt, popped the button and pulled down the zipper. Her fingers hooked over band of his jeans and she looked at him again, waiting for the go ahead. He nodded, lifting his hips for both his jeans and his boxer briefs to slide down his legs. She didn’t waste time taking his cock in her mouth; she needed to ease the tension in his muscles and giving him head always seemed to do the trick. She sucked the tip of the fat head softly, licking the bead of pre-cum forming at the slit. Then she sank her mouth down his shaft, cheeks hollowing to suck more of him in, tongue pressed against the vein of the underside of his cock. It was over-ambitious of her to try to deep throat him so early and she gagged against the thick mass. She pulled off him with a wet pop, coughing.

     “Are you okay?” he asked, reaching to wipe a stray tear from the corner of her eye.

     “Yes, yes,” she brushed his hand away, embarrassed but at least he was not tense anymore. She got up and went to the drawer to get the strawberry flavored lube. When she returned, she knelt on floor in front of him and placed his feet on her shoulders. “Shall I tell you what is going to happen?” she asked noting the apprehension in his face when she took her position. He knew what was going to happen, he’d read it in her slash fiction.

     “No, just…”

     He flinched at the sound of the lube being opened.

     She kissed his thighs as she coated her fingers liberally. Up and down his thigh, she massaged and kissed him, as she coated the area around the small, puckered hole with the silicone gel.

     “Baby, you’re doing so well,” she cooed, drawing circles around his entrance, watching it fluttered at the touch.

     The room was full of the sound of his uneven breathing.

     She leaned forward, taking his dick in one hand, guiding it into the warm cavern of her mouth while the index finger of the other breached the initial resistance. He cried out in pain, back arching off the bed and she tried to temper it with particularly hard suck. She was one knuckle deep, held tight by the muscles clenching around her. She waited but he didn’t say the safe word.

     She watched his face as the initial pain melded with pleasure; the grimace turning soft, his back coming down.

     “Just say the word and…”

     His eyes, glossy with unshed tears, found hers. “I trust you,” he managed to say between breaths.

     She froze.

     She came-to to the sound of his voice telling her to continue. The muscle around her knuckle had eased a bit. She hollowed her cheeks, lowering her lips down his shaft as her index disappeared inside him. In and out it went, slowly at first, filling the room with lewd, wet noise.

     She stopped sucking him off when the first moan left his lips. She wanted to see everything; her finger taken in greedily by his hole, his belly clenching and releasing, his face crumbling in ecstasy. She wanted to see him come undone. She hit something spongy and he almost came off the bed.

     “Do that again,” he growled. “Do that again.”

     She caught his prostate every time she entered him, relishing to sounds it tore from his throat. “Oh fuck, Hannah…yes…please…more.”

     “Is that good baby?” the smirk heavy in her tone.

     “Yes, don’t…oh fuck! I’m co-, I’m coming.”

     This was her cue to grab his cock and start pumping furiously and she continued even as ribbons of white cum spilled over her hand. He clenched around the finger inside him so tight she thought it might cut off.

     She kissed the thigh closest to her and praised as he slowly came down his high. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again sometime later, she still between his legs, looking at him with something of awe, something of arrogance.

     He smiled tentatively at her; she gave him her full-on charmer.

     “You were wonderful,” she said.

     He gestured for her to come to him. He was feeling a little vulnerable and exposed under her gaze. She crawled up to him, lying on the mess on his chest and abdomen, and kissed him deeply.

     “I will never forget your face when -” she started but then faltered. _When what?_ When he said he trusted her or when he came? Both were exquisite. He looked at her curiously, waiting for her to finish but she kissed him again instead.

     “How long had you been thinking about doing that?” he asked when she burrowed her face into his neck.

     “A long time,” she admitted, laughing self-consciously. The laugh was cut short when he squeezed his arms tighter around her, cutting off her circulation. “Okay, okay.”

     A contented silence fell between them which he broke when he nervously asked, “Were you thinking about her when….”

      _Her?_ She wondered, lifting her head to look at him then she saw a smudge of the deep wine lip color and remembered her sweet sixteen present.  He wasn’t looking at her and she thought he was so cute when he was jealous.

     “It was hard to think of anything with the sounds that were coming out of your mouth,” she replied.

     He cringed. Hoping to distract her, the hand that was caressing her back, slipped into the space between them.

     “Fuck,” he hissed. “You’re dripping.”

     “Like I said before,” she whispered, leaning into his touch. “No one can make me wet quite like you do.”

      

V

     She couldn’t get much pleasure with him fucking her so gently. He’d been in a mood all through her graduation ceremony and lunch with parents. She thought it had to do with meeting her military father so when she told him that she’d come over later to celebrate just the two of them, she’d hoped he’d be more enthusiastic… not whatever this was.

     She tried encouraging him by digging her nails into his back and moaning lewdly but he clamped a palm over her mouth and asked if it was okay that they fucked quietly. She searched his face for a reason but he wasn’t looking at her, just around her. She nodded to his request, pulling all her thought to the feeling of him slowly going in and out of her.

     Suddenly he said, “You could move in with me.”

     She opened her eyes when he stopped moving.

     “Move in with me,” he repeated, sounding braver than when he said it the first time. He sat back, pulling out of her and she couldn’t help the grimace of annoyance that disturbed her face. He didn’t seem to notice as he prattled on. “You could take some time off while you decide what you want to do. You wouldn’t have to rush with the job hunt because you’d have a roof over your head and food on the table.” He got more animated as he spoke. “This doesn’t have to end. We don’t have to end.”

     She looked a bit shell shocked. “I thought this was just fucking,” she gestured between them.

     His face fell. “It is.”

     She wasn’t convinced and suspected that neither was he. “So…you want me to move in so we can continue fucking?”

     He didn’t answer. He just looked at a random spot on the wall above her head with increased interest.

     “It’s not like you couldn’t find someone else to fuck. Lilly in your night class seems eager.”

     Something behind his eyes flashed with intensity but it was gone when he finally met her gaze. “I only want to fuck you,” he admitted timidly, playing with a loose thread on the blanket.

     She sighed, looking at his night stand. She couldn’t bear how cute he was when he was nervous; especially with what she was about to tell him. “I got the internship at the senator’s office. I leave for Washington D.C. next week.”

     The air suddenly felt heavy and it was getting difficult to breathe. He was looking at her and she just needed a minute to pluck up the courage to meet his gaze.

     “When were you going to tell me?”

     “Tonight. That’s what I meant by celebrate.”

     “Oh!”

     She dared to glance at him and felt even worse than when she delivered the news. Why did he look so glum?

     “Aren’t you going to congratulate me?” she teased, poking at his kneecap.

     He came out from the reverie he was in. He smiled; a misery thing that didn’t reach his eyes. “Congratulations.”

     She smiled gallantly. “Now fuck me till kingdom come.”   

     He chuckled at that. “Aye, aye captain,” he saluted her then started fisting his cock as he watched her play with herself. When he was hard, he lifted his legs by her feet so that they rested along his upright body. This position was good for hitting her G-spot plus it afforded him a bird’s eye view of her.

     As he slammed into her again and again, watching her come undone, he realized that the position afforded her a worm’s eye view of him coming undone. Usually, this wasn’t a problem but the drops of water on her thigh were suspicious. He threw her legs apart, coming to lying on top of her, his head buried in the crook of neck.

     “What the fuck, Jinki? This was just fucking, right?”

     He took his time answering but nothing could hide the sob that came out when he said, “It was.”

 

 


End file.
